From Earth to Stroggos
by tanks60808
Summary: Halo/ Quake Wars crossover - a squad of UNSC marines find themselves in the thick of the strogg invasion of earth. This follows them throughout the strogg war and their return to the Human/ Covenant War. First Fan fic, WILL GET MUCH BETTER! PLEASE REVEI
1. Chapter 2 First Contact

2065 December 8th – Camp Pendleton California – I Day

Corporal Patrick Bowman slowly edged around the buildings corner and peered down the rest of the street. The slowly billowing dust rolled lazily down the road in the big city, neatly obstructing any view of the street. The GDF soldiers then heft his M-32 grenadier variant assault rifle and turned to talk to his squad mates. "Guys, give me some cover, I'm goanna make a break for the other side". "Man your crazy, its wide open, you'll never make it without a dozen holes in your back", said PFC Beeler. "That's why I'm the corporal and you're the private". He then turned and tensed his legs.

The Global Defense Force soldier then sprinted across the road. The relatively small road felt like a mile as he sprinted across it. He then crashed into the wall of the far side of the road and dodged in a side alley. He couldn't believe his luck in making it across the virtual killing field and getting across without a scratch. Maybe these things that were attacking were not the monsters that everyone had thought them to be.

He then turned back round and keyed his mike. "Guys it seems clear, come across one at a time, remember to cover each other". He then saw his best friend on the planet PFC Josh Beeler Prepare for his run. His friend then sprinted across the road and made it across with no issue. His friend then pivoted and brought his M-249A2 SAW to bear to cover his squads crossing.

The third man in the squad of five then ran across the street as well. PFC and medic Cindy Abnett then charged across the road with her M-32 standard rifle. PVT John Lincoln, the squad's engineer, ran across the road with his M -34 combat shotgun. He however did not have such an easy run across as the others did. From several different windows overlooking the road lit up with the flashes of weapons fire. Rounds screamed all around the soldier as he ran kicking up dirt and shards of cement. He amazingly did not get a scratch as he flew through the firestorm.

Patrick could not believe his eyes, his enemies were shooting lasers at him, fucking lasers! It seemed straight out of the ancient movie _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back a Third Time. _The crimson bolts of red energy were tearing down the street effectively cutting the team off form their fifth squad mate and new recruit. Hell, Patrick didn't even know his name yet. The man looked at him with pleading eyes looking for direction.

Then an event that would stick with Patrick for the rest of his natural life occurred. A monster from his deepest nightmares seemed to materialize out o the doorway behind the poor man. It was a fucking machine of some sort. No, wait some sort of cyborg as he saw the skin fused with wires and metal. The glowing red eyes flicked from him to his squad mates back. He then noticed that this machine did not carry a gun. It was made into the arm of the machine. Then from a protrusion under the barrel of this gun a huge array of knives and tubing arose and the machine pulled its arm back.

Before he could even yell a warning the thing plunged these blades through his mans back and punched through his chest in an eruption of gore. Then with the man yelling a blood curdling scream he pulled him back through the doorway it had previously occupied.

Patrick then turned to his squad and said, "Come on guys we have to get outta here, besides there was nothing that we could do for him. Besides we have to regroup with the rest of the platoon". With a grim look on all of their faces the squad then hustled down the alleyway away from this ambush. They would never forget their first encounter with his harsh and barbaric race of aliens that had brutally and effectively separated and murdered a member of their squad.. Little did they know that this would be the beginning of the greatest war of mankind. It was the kick off of the Human- Strogg War.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I WANT A GOOD REASON TO KEEP GOING

Next week. Halo stuff begins.

_______________________________________________________-

One note this story will first follow the quake wars game and the possibly move back to the halo universe.


	2. Chapter 3 Force Recon

Corporal Ben Jerry crawled forward on his stomach to the top of the rise and peered in the valley below. He then pulled out his binoculars and scoped the valley floor. It was a scene of utter devastation and anarchy across the valley floor. The covenant ship had crash-landed in this valley and had scattered parts of it across the length of it. The tail section of the ship was largely intact and the UNSC wanted to try and retrieve what ever possible technology that salvageable.

One marine spoke up," their probably wont be to many survivors since they came down so hard". Hard was almost an understatement since the ship had blown through one of the walls of the valley in its landing and the impact had destroyed the nose of the ship.

The marine platoon of the 181st pathfinders then slowly advanced using the foliage as cover. They had covered the entire floor of the valley without a hitch and were almost to the rail section when the shit really hit the fan. From spots hidden all over the wreckage covenant jackals and brutes opened up from their camouflaged positions. They then added even more chaos to the mix by sending a large wave of grunts on a suicide charge.

The pathfinders then started to return their own fire. It was no where near as dramatic or as satisfying as the covenants firepower but it was much more accurate and much more lethal. The first thing that the pathfinders focused on was the emplaced weapons and sharpshooters in the wreckage of the covenant ship they then began to shift their focus on the large amounts of grunts charging towards them. They opened up with their battle rifles and assault rifles while the snipers continued to duel with the shooters in the ships wreckage.

The grunts fell by the dozen but for everyone one that fell another two sprung up to take its place. When they got a little too close the pathfinders light up their close range surprises. Two billowing cones of liquid fire shot out from the muzzles of the two flamers that the marines lugged with them. The two flamers effectively fired anything that got within 25 meters and destroyed the morale of the survivors.

The retreat started with a single a single grunt turning tail, who was promptly shot in the face by one of the few brutes leading the charge. That single grunt caused a chain reaction that soon had the entire horde in retreat and were promptly cut down by the marines. The marines then pushed their way up to the wreckage under the cover of the snipers. They then all regroup at the wreckage and those were not equipped for close combat switched to using their SMG's or assault rifles. Then as a unit in an orderly fashion they entered the ship.

The first thing that all of them noticed was how eerily quiet it was. There was no movement at all that any of them could see. They had just finished a massive firefight out doors and now that they had entered it seemed like everything had just vanished. They crept through the main hold and had encountered no resistance. As soon as they entered the engine room the whole world went to hell in a hand basket.

All the remaining Covenant survivors opened up from the various galleries. They were mostly Brutes and a small amount of Jackals thrown in. the marines returned fire but were surrounded and the enemy had a height advantage.

That is when a truly unexplainable occurrence happened. A overcharged plasma pistol fired. The green orb flew through the air and just narrowly missed two marines. Then it hit the ships slipspace generator. The barely understood device then sent out a torrent of fire and lighting. One of these strands of lighting flew across the entire marine platoon and hen the blinding light had faded the marines were nowhere to be found. The Covenant did not know what to do now that their enemy had been destroyed. They did not have long to wait however since and entire regiment had deployed outside while the marines were having the fire fight inside.

Note the next few chapters will be in the quake world until I can find a good point in which to merge them. Also if you review I will thank you in the next chapter and answer any questions.

Chapter 4 Strogg revealed.


	3. Chapter 4

A note to anyone who noticed I deleted chapter one because it was just a real shitty intro that I wrote when I thought of this idea on the subway.

2065 December 8th – Camp Pendleton California – I Day

Corporal Patrick Bowman inched his head around the corner and quickly ducked back in as another ripple of heavy Lacerator fire screamed down the alleyway he and his squad were taking cover in. The crouched spider looking structure at the head of the alleyway was sending a steady stream of fire down the alleyway making it impossible to advance a further. This was the fifth encounter that the squad had had in the last twenty minutes with one of these Strogg emplacements. The Strogg seem to have some way of chucking these things down from orbit with near pinpoint precision. The things would slam into the ground from orbit then splay out their spider legs, and extend the barrels of eight heavy Lacerators and set up shop all in about five seconds from when they hit the ground.

Turn around to his squad, "looks like were gonna have to take this one down guys there's no other way across. Here's the plan, Mike you toss one of those EMP grenades you got down the road and at the feet of that turret, that should scramble it up long enough for me and josh to run down there and plant an HE charge on it. You three stay back here so we don't loose the entire squad at once and also cover our backs, got it? Good. Let's go." CPL Michael then leaned around the corner and tossed his scrambler grenade down the alley, which proceeded to detonate and scrambled the circuits of the alien turret for hopefully long enough for them to plant the bomb. As the grenade detonated in an electrical cloud he and his buddy started tearing down the alleyway and skidded into the base of the turret. Patrick then reached behind him and pulled out one of his all purpose HE charges, set the self adhering charge to the turret and started keying in the code on the detonator.

As he was doing this several dark forms started to come down the adjacent alleyway and started to blast at the two soldiers at the turret. PVT Beeler then opened up with his GPMG and forced the Strogg back and even managed to knock down a few. Patrick then tapped him on the shoulder and josh proceeded to tear back down the alley to the squad. After letting loose a couple more bursts and launching one grenade from the launcher he too then started to tear down the alley. With shards form Lacerators flinging about him he dove in the alleyway with seconds before the HE charge exploded and took the turret and the Strogg around it up in a glorious fireball.

He sent a message on the BattleNet to his commanding officer that the area was secure and got a order that he and his squad were to regroup with the main force for a final push on the alien LZ. Two hours later after ghosting their way through the wreckage of the base and ultimately they hooked back up with the main force in the beach town of San Clemente which was just a couple of miles outside of the base and was also where the Strogg had touched down.

Hey guys sorry that this is a real short one. I have been gone a while and needed to get the creative juices flowing again. I hope to get another chapter of this and my Crysis one up in the next week or so. Oh and for those of you who really don't know anything about the Strogg play quake 4 or enemy territory quake wars. Anyways I am going to spring one of the Strogg's big secrets next time.


End file.
